The right time
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Temari is nervous because she doesn't understand why Shikamaru has invited her to go to the hot springs. What is he planning to do with her? If they only had one date... (Fic of Konoha Hiden Cap. 3: Meat and steam). ONESHOT


Happy Valentine's day!

* * *

This story is a fanfiction based on the original story _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippūden_ series by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Story:** WhiteTigerKiara (original title in Spanish "El momento adecuado"

 **Edition:** WhiteTigerKiara, Anamicenas

 **Translation:** Anamicenas

* * *

 **The right time (one shot)**

This was the situation: she got there because Shikamaru had asked her to go with him to "evaluate some hot springs for a honeymoon". She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she still got enough courage to go with him. However, now, while standing in front of the place, she doesn't feel as brave as she was a few minutes ago and her legs are shaking. Now she can't see any other way out than to run away.

Shikamaru put all his concentration in running after Temari's back. When he was finally close enough, he stretched his hand to grab hers.

 _'This is not gonna work if I'm alone, this is not gonna work if I'm by myself…!'_

His hand finally reached hers. He was able to catch Temari by her arm.

He held her tight and Shikamaru screamed:

"Please, wait! I need you!"

Temari was forced to stop, and now she looked at him over her shoulder. For some reason his eyes where shiny as she was about to cry.

Both of them were panting, with no breath left. The soft light from the nearby lamps illuminated their faces and Shikamaru's shadow was falling over Temari.

Maybe she had calmed down, because now her face wasn't as red as before. Under that light, her face looked more mature than usual.

Unconsciously, Shikamaru stared like an idiot to Temari's face.

They were enveloped in a very odd sensation. Like they were in a dream.

"Is it really ok….if it's me…?" Temari asked him in a very low and shaky voice.

Her words made Shikamaru come out of his thoughts, and his mind cleared up. He nodded firmly to answer to the kunoichi.

"Yes, this won't work if is not with you!" he said very serious. "After all, I can't go to the female side of the spa!"

"… Eh?" For a very short moment, Temari's mouth fell open. Now she looked very confused. "Uhm… What are you talking about…?"

Shikamaru was also very confused with the way she was looking at him, like she was suddenly realizing what he was talking about. Was a very weird reaction to his answer. But now, it was better to verify what they were both thinking about.

"It doesn't matter how you see it, I can't go to the women's side of the hot springs, right?"

"Obviously!" she sounded offended "Why you suddenly…?"

She was very aware of the situation. As it was expected from Temari.

In this case, now he was the one who had to explain very carefully the rest of the situation…

"I can't go to the ladies side because I'm a man. So, I need you to go to the women's side, since you can. Like you said, it's obvious. When you come out, I need you to tell me about it, if it's good or not in just a few words. That's all I need, is it ok? It's very simple, right?"

"What are you talking about…. Exactly…?" Temari asked him, now that she was calm.

Now she wasn't looking at him like she was suspecting something was wrong. Now her eyes were just confused.

But, talking about what now? He had explained to her in a very simple and clear way everything, but she still didn't understand. Shikamaru didn't know how to solve this problem.

Why couldn't Temari understand? Just a moment ago, she had confirmed that he wasn't allowed to go to the female side of the hot springs.

"Let's start again…" Temari said trying to clear the situation "What are we exactly talking about?"

Was that the root of the problem? He thought. So with everything he just had said, she hadn't listen to absolutely anything…

"What do you mean with that?" Shikamaru asked. "We are talking about picking a good place for the honeymoon of a wedding, right?"

"From who's wedding, exactly?"

"Naruto and Hinata's, obviously… Eh? Didn't I tell you? That's odd…"

Everything seemed like a huge misunderstanding. All this time, Temari was thinking somebody else's wedding and not Naruto and Hinata's. Shikamaru finally understood everything in that moment.

Temari was by excellence superior to most people. She heard the beginning of an explanation and then she would be able to deduct the rest by herself. He didn't have to say it out loud for her to notice everything was just a misunderstanding. She had just figured it out just like he did.

"So... that's what it was" Shikamaru thought, finally understanding everything. It was a really big misunderstanding.

And it seemed Temari had figured it out too.

"Hmmm, so that's it…" Temari said. She was smiling calmed and peacefully.

"No, but wait, so… Ah!" Shikamaru let out his surprise and he was suspecting something was up.

It was possible that Temari's misinterpretation was…

"No… right?" he asked her suddenly. "Hey… it wasn't that…."

But just when he was about to ask, Temari took her fan from her back, silently holding it in her hand.

"H…Hey… what's going on?" He asked nervously. "Why are you grabbing that…? Wh… what's wrong with your chackra…!?"

Temari smiled lovingly at him and wanting to kill him for this.

Shikamaru was captivated with that sight and saw how a smile was forming in the face.

Smiling at each other like that, they looked like the clear image of an intimate pair of lovers.

"Are you angry?" he asked her rubbing the back of his neck "Don't be mad at me please. Forgive me for the misunderstanding."

"You made me think that… this invitation was to have a date again with me… and that the honeymoon you were talking about was for us…"

She couldn't look him in the eyes while she said that. Shikamaru was blushing because he was now thinking "Was she really thinking that?" In that way it just made him look like a vulgar guy that just wanted something else from her. And that's why she had said that "she wasn't mentally prepared for it". Now he understood everything, finally. But late, since he almost had offended her.

"I'm sorry; I failed to explain myself correctly all this time" he said "you are now probably thinking something bad about me. And that's very disrespectful coming from me since we had had only one date so far, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would have been…" she answered.

"But I really need your help. So, do you want to go to the hot springs?"

Shikamaru asked her directly this time. He didn't have bad intentions with her. He just wanted her help. So she smiled to him and answered:

"Of course" and she placed her fan on her back. Temari looked totally relaxed now. She was back to being herself.

He smiled too.

Both of them went inside and the receptionist took care of them. Shikamaru paid for everything and they got inside.

The first thing to do was try the hot springs, so each one of them went to their side. Each one went to a different changing room.

Temari took off her clothes and noticed how there wasn't many girls on her side. Only two more. On Shikamaru's side there was no one else.

Usually, people take a shower before going inside the hot water. Each one on their side, washed their bodies sitting on a small bench, with the soap provided by the spa.

When she was done, wearing a towel around her body, Temari went outside to the hot spring and sat down next to the bamboo wall that separated the woman's and men's side.

The kunoichi sighed. She felt a little disappointed. All her nerves and tension she felt were because she thought Shikamaru was taking her as she were his girlfriend.

On his side, Shikamaru was thinking about everything that happened. Temari had told him that she wasn't mentally prepared for that and those words kept making echo on his head. Was she thinking he only wanted to get laid with her? Thinking about that was getting him hot, so it was better to stop thinking about it.

Having an erection almost naked in a public place wasn't a good idea.

After a while, just enough to evaluate everything, Shikamaru, knowing that she could hear him on the other side, raised his voice to ask:

"Temari" She jumped a little since everything was so silent.

"What?" she answered trying to sound calmed.

"Do you want to go and have dinner now?" he said.

"Yes" she answered him standing up. "I'll be right up"

Shikamaru started to go out too. They wore their bathrobes and pulled up their hair. He was done first as it was expected, so he waited for her outside the changing room.

"So how was it? Was it good?" he asked her coming close to her when she was coming out.

Shikamaru was wearing a robe and the wooden sandals the spa provided. The robe was held close on his waist by the belt, but she could see part of his chest that was shining because of the water and steam. She was trying not to get distracted by that sight.

"It's pretty good" she answered smiling at him "I really like this kind of places, since we don't have them in Suna. Its comfortable, is clean… It's very good"

"Good" he said, satisfied with her evaluation of the spa. "Let's go have dinner."

They were taken to the dining area where they were going to eat. Each one took the rest of their clothes on a basket. They found a classic Japanese table with cushions to sit down on. They sat on their knees making sure to be careful since they weren't wearing much. He was only wearing his underwear and she only had her panties underneath.

The food was served quickly. Everything looked exquisite.

"You are very quiet" he said after eating for a while. "Are you still upset?"

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I'm fine" she said. She sounded sincere. But she wasn't talking because she was feeling nervous again. She tried to start a conversation that wasn't about them. "So, Naruto and Hinata are getting married. If I had known about it, maybe I would have understood."

"I thought you knew about it. Is the event of the year. Naruto, the hero from Konoha, and Hinata, the heir of the Hyūga clan."

"Sounds important" she pointed out.

"It is. Hinata has been in love with Naruto for years, but he is so dumb that he never noticed. And she never really said anything either. She always blushed and got very nervous when he was close to her. Sometimes she even fainted…"

"And just because of that they are getting married?" She asked not trying to sound bad. "Just because she is in love with him?"

"You are right, if you put it that way it doesn't sound good. But something happened during Hanabi's rescue mission…something happened between them that made Naruto realize his feelings for her. Or maybe Hinata's feelings were strong enough to finally reach his heart…"

"Now you sound romantic" she said not looking directly at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not romantic at all" he said very sure of himself.

And they were back to silence. Shikamaru thought that maybe it was a good moment to talk about how she felt about their relationship.

"Temari, before, you said that maybe it would be impolite from me if I tried…. with you…"

"Well yes, of course…. I told you before" she interrupted him. It was getting tense again.

"But, just to be sure, what we thought we were talking about was… sex?"

"Oh, please" she was getting all red and she tried to look somewhere else "Did you had to say it that way? Wasn't clear enough already?"

"Yes, but..." he was blushing too now. He was thinking that it was better to obtain clear answers to avoid more confusion. "Since there was a misunderstanding before, I just want to make sure everything is clear"

"You said it yourself, we had only one date before" Temari looked back at him and stared at those black eyes. "Is not like I was… your girlfriend…"

"But, do you want to be?" he finally was brave enough to ask. So he got all the courage he had in his body. She didn't know how scared he was inside.

"To be what?" she said, dropping her chopsticks on the table. None of them was paying attention to the food now.

"You see, I'm not very good at this, but I'm asking you if you want to be my girlfriend" he said to her trying to be very clear. It seems like on this day there was a lack of communication between them.

Temari was so embarrassed she felt like dying at the moment. Did she have to answer now to that question?

"Well… you are a really nice guy… I know you well… maybe… yes…" she answered doubting herself and that wasn't enough for him.

"But what I really want to know is if you like me as a man. If you like me as I am, because I like you just like you are…" Temari's heart was about to come out of her chest at any moment. "You have always supported me. You been by my side. You know even my darker side, and still you stayed with me… you even said that I was the man you differentiated from the other ones. Maybe all that means something."

"Yes. You, Shikamaru, you are very important for me. I have watched you and I have high expectations from you… that time when I heard you were in danger I felt so scared, because I couldn't think of a world without you."

"So you do feel the same" he said, relieved to know her true feelings. "So, why do you doubt?"

"Because I have never… I never had a boyfriend before. I don't even know how a kiss feels. And I don't know if I'm prepared" she confessed to him feeling very ashamed.

"Well, you don't have to worry. You are not the only one here." Shikamaru took a sip of his tea to try to release some tension.

They were silent again, and she was nervous and kept playing with her fingers on her lap. Shikamaru noticed from the other side of the table.

"So… it's ok, I'll be your girlfriend if you want to…" Temari couldn't stop herself from smiling since at the end she didn't had a heart attack from talking to him about her feelings.

"I do… I want you to be my girlfriend" he said confirming her acceptance. "But I'll let you know again, I'm not very romantic and I can be a total idiot and maybe I won't notice what you want. So if you want anything just ask."

"And that's how you sell yourself? You are gonna make me regret this" she said giggling a little. It felt like Shikamaru's words calmed down the tension.

"I'm just telling the truth" he said laughing just like she was..

The whole situation was different now. More relaxed.

They got all the plates picked up and their clothes got moved to the room while they went to the bathroom to wash their teeth and take care of any other needs. Temari was done before him, so she went to the room and she noticed that Shikamaru wasn't there yet. But that wasn't the only surprise: inside the room there was only one futon.

Suddenly her heart started racing again. Evidently, when they arrived, people saw them as a couple, and it was normal to share one futon. She didn't even have thought about it. And there she was, completely paralyzed at the door, looking at the single futon in front of her.

She was feeling dizzy.

And then she left a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. Temari looked back to see who it was.

"Calm down" Shikamaru said closing the sliding door behind him. None of them had turned the lights on yet since there was enough coming from outside. "It's me" he said.

But that wasn't making her feel alright at all. If he was there, it meant things were about to get tense again when he noticed there was only one futon. She was so close to get very nervous again.

Shikamaru step up and then he saw it. Then he turned to see the kunoichi's face and he understood why she wasn't moving.

"Just one futon…" he whispered, and it was very obvious that the futon was for two people, but his manners and his need to not making her uncomfortable made him say "I'm sorry, I forgot about it. I'll go ask for another futon."

Shikamaru was about to go but she stopped him holding him by the collar of his robe, opening it up more. In that moment she regretted her actions, since looking at more of his skin was such a visual pleasure, but at least he had stayed.

"No" she anxiously said looking at his eyes "It's fine"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Temari nodded and looked down to stare at her hand that still was holding at his robe. She realized it wasn't a good idea to keep her hand there, so she removed it. However, her hand was hold back by the right hand of the shinobi. And they just stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like forever.

"Can I kiss you?" he suddenly said. Temari was blushing as red as a tomato when she heard those words.

"You are not supposed to ask for something like that!" She exclaimed. Shikamaru smiled at how nervous she was. Is not like he wasn't nervous too, but she was more obvious, and that somehow, made him feel better, made him feel more confident.

Shikamaru put his hand under Temari's chin and kissed her tenderly. At first was a very innocent kiss, just on the lips, but very quickly he felt the need to feel her tongue. Shikamaru caressed hers with his lips and she responded to the kiss in the same way.

He stopped for a few seconds to get some air and she pulled him from his robe, this time with both hands.

"Did you like it?" he asked staring his black eyes into her green ones.

"Yes…" she answered "Don't stop…"

Shikamaru kissed her again. Sometimes Temari couldn't just hold a moan of pleasure. Each time she felt his tongue. Each time he pressed his lips. The shinobi felt like soon enough be wouldn't be able to think clearly if she kept moaning like that.

"This is getting me horny…" he said. "I have to stop."

He let her go and stepped back. Temari grabbed his hand so he wouldn't go too far.

"Don't get away from me, please" she pleaded. Then she came close to him hiding her face between the fabric of the robe and Shikamaru's chest. His body smelled so good, she thought. She felt so tempted to put her hand under the fabric and feel the skin underneath with the tips of her fingers.

Shikamaru had his arms on the air, not knowing of what to do. He didn't know where to put his hands. He wasn't sure where to touch or if he even had permission to do it.

"Temari…" he said in a whisper "I'm not made of stone. And you are confusing me… Sometimes you get so nervous when you think that I want something more with you and now... with the way you are touching me…"

"Well… Hinata is not the only girl in her right to get nervous in front of the man she likes" she said with her cheek still pressed on his chest. "When I saw the futon I felt so nervous because I thought I was going to sleep with you and everything that implies. When I was younger I always believed that girls have to be patient and wait for the right time to be intimate with a man but, now I know that it has nothing to do with waiting for a concrete moment. Is about finding the right time. And this is the right time.

"The right time…?" Shikamaru repeated her last words not processing very well what she was saying.

"And I want it to be you, Shikamaru….the one to have it" and she said those last words stepping back from him and putting her hands on the belt holding her robe. The robe opened up and revealed before his eyes the body of the blonde only wearing her panties.

Temari took one of the hands of the shinobi and placed it on her belly.

"Touch me…" she whispered to him. And Shikamaru responded by placing his other hand on her waist. He looked up from his hand to her breast. And then he looked back at her green eyes and back to his hand that was moving up to the left breast of the kunoichi.

"I can't" Shikamaru said pulling her close in a hug. Temari placed her hands behind his neck.

"Why?" she asked him touching with her fingers the black hair that was falling on his neck. "Are you scared?"

"I just don't know…" Shikamaru said "I don't know how to do it…"

"There is nothing to know" she said holding him tightly "just follow your instinct."

Shikamaru smelled her neck between the hairs of the blonde girl and kept going. He kissed her delicately with his lips. Gave a few more kisses on the area making the short hair on her fair skin to pull up. Temari removed her robe letting it fall on the ground since now Shikamaru was down to her collar bone.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, right on her eyes. Temari jumped back on his mouth while opening up Shikamaru's robe and pulling it off from his arms and letting it fall.

At that moment he pulled her hand and guided her to the futon where he sat down and pulled her to sit next to him. Temari went under the covers with him and placed her head on the pillow while she looked at the shinobi on top of her and then he kissed her again. Temari placed her hands on his back and caressed his skin while he kept kissing down her neck and then back to her lips. Shikamaru pulled back for a moment to stare at her face and smiled satisfied to see her so aroused. Her hair was free from the ties since they got out from the hot springs. She looked a little different and more now that it was disheveled from evident reasons.

Full of excitement, he went down to her breast and sucked on her nipple and she responded with a very loud moan. The window on the room shook from a very strong wind. Shikamaru noticed but it didn't seem like it had broke so he kept going with his task at hand, now with the other nipple. He had her so sensible and at his mercy.

Shikamaru kept going down on her body until he reached right under her navel. He stopped at the edge of her panties and placed his fingers under the elastic of it.

"What's wrong?" she asked him while rubbing Shikamaru's hair with her fingers.

"I was thinking that I don't have any condoms."

"This kind of places usually has some, right?"

"I just took notice of it and didn't see any kind of container that could have them." He explained to her.

"Take note of that in your evaluation of this place." She said smiling.

"You are right" she said looking at her after giving a good look at the room. "But… then.. you still want to?"

"Just if you can avoid cumming inside."

"Of course" he answered "I wasn't gonna leave you pregnant on the first time."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" she said to him "I want to feel you inside…."

Shikamaru wide opened his eyes after hearing those words and pulled back a little. Temari's cheeks where blushing pink and looked so delicate. But he could tell she was desperate to finish what they had started. Without any preludes he pulled down her panties and she was a little surprised but smiled back at him while he stretched down the garment down her legs.

And at the same time he sat back down ready to take off his own underwear.

"Wait" she said leaning down too. "Let me do it." Shikamaru nodded and took off his hands to let her take care of that. When she sat down and placed her hands on his underwear she was able to appreciate his member under the fabric. She felt like melting inside.

It didn't take long to pull it out to the light and she could totally see Shikamaru's erect penis. From the tip there was a sticky and clear fluid coming out and she stared at it.

"It's to lubricate" he explained to her feeling a little embarrassed to be observed so up close. But she couldn't pull her eyes from it and she was eager to dedicate some time to that area. She placed a finger on the tip touching the fluid that kept coming out. Shikamaru's reaction was like if it was a stingy wound.

"Does it hurt?" she asked a little worried when she looked up.

"No, is just that is very sensible." He said blushing. "What do you think?"

"I like it…" Shikamaru rubbed his neck like he did when he was nervous about something. But she just couldn't stop thinking about anything else other that the image she had in front of her. A brunette guy, tall, with a nice body with defined muscles. Very little hair. Just under his arms and the pubic hair. And his member, very erect with a shape and length and girth that could make you stop breathing. "Now come down here and make love to me…"

Shikamaru's neurons were about to collapse and then he just trapped her under his body and positioned himself between her legs not without her releasing a loud moan from the pleasure of feeling all his body on top of her and feel his member on her vulva. Now Shikamaru seemed to have the thirst of an animal in heat and kissed her again on her mouth with the same or ever more intensity as before all while rubbing himself on her vulva. Temari kept moving her hips up to try to make him go inside but he kept pulling back when he noticed what she was trying to do. He wanted her to need him even more.

At the end, Temari not only pulled up her hips even more, but placed her legs around his torso and pressed him tightly so he had no other option but to go inside.

"I'm going in" he said in a husky voice now that his face was placed on the pillow and his arms where around her sides "Are you ready?"

"Do it" she ordered him clawing at his back with her nails. But she wasn't even done saying it when she felt torn down there and a big wave of pain and pleasure came over her at the same time. A moan left her mouth and some tears from her eyes. He looked up at her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry in his face when he saw the tears down her eyes.

"Yes…" she said in a pant "keep going."

Shikamaru penetrated her again very carefully and slowly so she could get used to him. Inside he was going crazy and could not believe how incredible it was. He wanted to cum so bad. But he had to hold on since he promised her. Temari stopped feeling pain and there was only pleasure left and she asked him to go faster at her and he did, and felt how his testicles where ready to cum at any second.

Temari felt in heaven. Shikamaru was exquisite making love to her. He was sexy and delicate. The feel of his skin and his kisses were sublime. Hearing his rough moans in her ear was just too hot.

"Temari" he said looking at her. She interrupted her thoughts and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her on her cheek and then said to her ear.

"I'm about to cum" he said "prepare"

She nodded and he kneeled in front of her, he grabbed his penis and masturbated for a couple of second to finally ejaculate on her. Shikamaru's semen covered her belly and her breast and she touch it to feel how hot and sticky it was.

When Shikamaru was done he fell at her side and she stared at him like in a dream.

"Are you ok?" she asked since he looked exhausted.

"More than ok" he answered her with a smile full of satisfaction on his face. "But now I owe you one"

"An orgasm?" she said.

"Or maybe a couple" he said with a kinky face.

"Don't be so arrogant" she said having fun with the conversation "it's your first time."

Shikamaru stared at her noticing how she wasn't very convinced at her own words and that was enough to make him want to kiss her again pulling her now that they were next to each other.

"Now that you are no longer a virgin, I'm going to penetrate you like an animal" he said challenging her "bite me and claw at me"

Temari frowned at him a little confused since she couldn't believe those words were coming from him, but at the same time she was smiling too because of all the perverted things the shinobi was saying.

"I can't believe just a few hours ago that you didn't even notice how I felt" she said "and now you sound so blunt."

"A few hours ago I didn't have you like this" he tried to explain like if it made sense. But when is about love, most of the times everything and nothing makes sense.

Shikamaru started again to make love to her, but this time giving her a cunnilingus that gave Temari her first orgasm and got wet even the sheets under her. Shikamaru noticed how erect her clitoris was and how her vulva was even more wet when he touch it. Then he asked her to stand on her four and she just did, staying in that position like he asked. She felt very exposed like this but at the same time she felt so aroused and then he held her by her butt and she felt how he came close to penetrate her again.

Temari moaned so loud and again, the windows where shaking against the strong wind outside. Now she turned her head to the right to look at her favorite shinobi moving on her back. She could clearly see his muscles contracting while he pounded at her and that just aroused her ever more. Temari placed her hands on the wall and he leaned forward without stopping to grab at her breasts with both his hands.

"Harder Shikamaru, harder!" she kept screaming. And he swore he was going to die if she kept saying those things. So he held her with his arms and help her straighten to he was able to put his right hand over her mouth while saying to her:

"You are gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that" Temari could think that that hand on her mouth was offensive, but she actually found it even more exciting. And that's how he got her to have a second orgasm even when her grunts where muffled by his hand. Her legs where shaking and he knew she was done and he let her rest.

She fell on her back, breathing heavily still moaning slightly. More wind kept blowing outside and he looked at her suspecting something was up.

"I swear is not my fault" she said laughing referring to the odd wind from that night.

"Are you sure?" he said not believing her.

"Well, I don't know" she said now, doubting her own capacities "it's my first time…"

Temari then looked completely exhausted and it seemed she was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Hey, I still need you some more" he said pointing the evident. She giggled and moved close to him to help him out with his little problem.

And that's how in a cloud of meat, steam and semen they again became one a few more times until they were completely tired.

That night in Konoha…

A strong wind out of season blew around the hot springs of Konoha, and it lasted all night. The local residents and tourists stayed up all night, too scared to fall asleep.

…

That morning…

They woke up without hurry by the light of day. Shikamaru looked around and noticed how part of the blanket was on the floor and the other part was held by Temari. The pillows were pretty far from them. On each corner of the room. The robes were by the side of the door, on the ground. There were no signs of his underwear anywhere. And just thinking about looking for them was giving him a headache so he tried to fall back asleep without her noticing.

"I know you are awake Shikamaru" she said turning to see him. "Stop pretending"

Shikamaru opened his right eye, keeping the left one closed so the light coming from the window didn't hit him right on that eye.

"Have I told you before how beautiful you are?" he said trying to avoid her from getting angry at his try to go back to sleep.

"It's the first time you are telling me" she informed him kindly. He smiled and sat up to place a small kiss on her cheek and after that he stayed up.

"What are we going to do after what happen last night?" he asked turning to look at her since she was still laying back.

"Stay together, I hope" she said trying to sound offended by the question.

"That, of course" he answered back pinching at her cheek. She frowned at him making a face like a little girl mad but then started laughing.

"I want to take a shower before we leave. I'll be nice to have our own bathroom on the room." Temari said "keeping in mind that some couple can have some accidents while having encounters. Make a note about that in the evaluation of this place."

"You are right" Shikamaru said. "Maybe we should keep looking at other places. I hope you come with me."

"But the wedding is soon, right?" Temari asked.

"Then, don't take too long to come back from Suna" Shikamaru said smiling incredibly sexy at her. Temari threw a pillow at him for making that face, and put on her robe and took her clothes with her to change after her shower.

And, even when it wasn't necessary for Shikamaru, he too took a shower.

…

"I wished you never had to leave" Shikamaru said to the blonde girl at the gates of Konoha.

"But I have to go home" she said with a sad face.

"Maybe I should ask you too to marry me."

"Aren't you going a little too fast shinobi?" she said smiling at him. And then she changed her tone to one more serious "Don't worry, I'll be back"

"I hope so" he said nodding happily.

But Temari frowned a little confused since it didn't seem he was going to kiss her. However, he moved his hand in a waving sign to say goodbye and with a smile on her face she turned around to leave.

But Shikamaru stopped her holding her by the hand.

"Wait" he said "I think I haven't properly said goodbye…. I'm not used to this."

The shinobi placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Temari received the kiss with such satisfaction. It was the first time someone kissed her in public.

For sure his friends that took care of the gate were going to make fun of him, reminding him about it.

"I hope to see you soon" he said after kissing her and she just nodded. He took his hands from her letting her go with the hope that a day would come that he didn't have to see her leave ever again.

When Temari was walking away, Shikamaru stayed staring at how the rays from the sun bathed her golden hair and making her look more beautiful than ever.

* * *

If you find mistakes please tell me...


End file.
